With Great Power: Chapter Five- Revisited
by Ophelia Lokisdottir
Summary: *Part of Natalie Fisher/With Great Power universe, read With Great Power in order to understand this story (if you haven't already)! What if Natalie had gone to capture Loki? This would have happened. Inspired by a review.


**Something-like-a-disclaimer/warning-type-thing: This storyline is part of my With Great Power story universe, involving my OC, Natalie. If you haven't read With Great Power, this isn't going to make any sense.**

**Hello, all! So I was reading through the reviews for With Great Power (and thinking about how awesome you guys are!) and a guest review caught my eye. This guest wished Natalie had gone to retrieve Loki. Kind of got me thinking. So here is With Great Power: Chapter 5 Revisited!**

* * *

"I have to what?" Natalie asked in disbelief

"We want you to go with to take Loki," said Natasha. "Don't worry, you won't be playing the same role as Steve or Tony or I. You're going to be inside gathering info, then all you need to do is get out of the way when we come to take him out.

"Why me, though?" Fury walked over to them

"We're counting on the fact that Agent Barton didn't consider you enough of a threat to tell Loki about." Natalie didn't speak for a second.

"I'm not sure whether to feel pleased or insulted by that fact. Are you sure I won't...you know, be in danger of getting killed?" Fury nodded

"Just find him, let us know and we'll be there."

Forty minutes later, Natalie was on the streets of Germany standing in front of an opulent hall. She tugged irritably at the sides of her gown, trying to make it comfortable. Natalie was not a dress or skirt person. At all.

"Why did I have to wear a dress and all this jewelry again?" she complained into her earpiece.

"_Because it's a formal party. You need to blend in,_" said Natasha's voice. Natalie sighed, walking up to the front doors. She hoped the makeup and elegant hairstyle (which she would completely remove after this was over) would make her look older than her sixteen years. She held out her invitation (forged by SHIELD, of course) to the man at the door. He took it and waved her inside. The hall was already full of people. There was a quiet buzz of conversation as she slowly wandered between people, trying to avoid talking to anyone and at the same time attempting not to trip over the heels she was wearing. _What I wouldn't give for a pair of tennis shoes. And jeans. And a washcloth. The sooner I get out of these clothes, the better._ She politely refused a delicate flute of champagne and made her way into the center of the hall to gain a better vantage point. She gazed around the hall, trying to make it looked like she was admiring the architecture and decorum. Apparently it worked too well, for an older woman came up to her.

"_Mögen Sie die Dekoration, junge Dame?_"* Natalie had no idea what the lady had said.

"Um, I-I'm sorry, ma'am, I don't speak German." The woman smiled.

"Ah, you are American! I asked if you liked the decorations of the hall." Natalie nodded.

"Oh, yes, it's so beautiful, I love it!"

"Are you here by yourself? With your parents?" Natalie blushed a bit.

"Yes, I am here by myself, but I'm older than I look," she said. The people around them began moving towards the grand marble staircase at the end of the room, where an older gentleman was standing in front of a microphone.

"Come," said the woman. "Herr Schlifer will be speaking shortly."

"He's the curator, right?" Natalie asked, remembering the things SHIELD had told her. The woman nodded. Natalie resumed her search for Loki, telling the woman she had to use the bathroom. As she scanned the crowded hall, a figure on the upper balcony caught her eye. She couldn't see the person well enough to match it with the picture of Loki she'd been shown, but she could see a familiar gold and glowing blue. She turned and forged through the crowd of people to a less populated area.

"Guys, I see him, do you copy? I see Loki. He's heading for the curator." Loki was indeed making his way leisurely around the balconies and down the staircases towards Schlifer.

_"Copy that, on our way down. Natalie, you need to try and delay him or get the director out of there, understand?_"

"I-how? I can't very well just drag him away" she muttered as she scurried along the perimeter of the room.

_"Use your necklace. The gem is a miniaturized smoke bomb. Totally harmless. Once you get close to the director, take it off and twist the gem. Five second fuse._" Natalie crept closer, hugging the wall. She reached up, unclasped her pendant and twisted the blue stone. /One...two...three... She tossed the necklace down low to land quietly at Schlifer's feet. Almost immediately white smoke billowed from it, engulfing him and the man next to him before spreading to start covering the crowd. Natalie darted in and latched on to the curator's arm, dragging him through the smoke away from the staircase. He coughed.

"_Danke, junge Dame_."** Natalie didn't know a lot of German but she knew that at least.

"You're welc-" she started but was cut off as the curator was grabbed from behind and dragged away. "No!" she yelled, grabbing for him as the kidnapper dragged him towards the center of the room where an ornate bench carved to look like two bulls was placed. Her vision still partially obscured by smoke, she ran after them only to watch as Loki (who had still managed to find them) flip the curator onto the bull bench and pin him down with a gold cane with a glowing blue head. Loki took a small, tripod-like object out of his pocket, shaking it to pop three small spikes out of the center. He raised it over Schlifer's head, the spikes rotating quickly around in a circle. Natalie could tell what was about to happen but she couldn't look away. Loki stabbed the device over the curator's eye. Schlifer jerked on the marble slab as Loki gazed around the room, a small smile playing across his lips. All around Natalie, the people were screaming and running for the exit.

"You guys need to get here _now_!" Natalie almost hissed into her earpiece.

"_What's the situation in there? Our feed is picking up massive activity at the hall. We can see everyone running out._"

"Loki got ahold of the curator. He's...oh god..." Loki had removed the device from Schlifer's face, letting the curator's lifeless body slide to the floor. Blood began to pool under his face. Natalie slipped out from behind the pillar and joined the rush of people. Being smaller than everyone in a mob had is disadvantages, Natalie discovered. As she ran through the doors, a large man shoved past her, knocking her to the ground. As she tried to get up, her fingers were stepped on and her hands knocked out from under her. The people stampeding around her gave her no opportunity to get up- every time she tried she was jostled to the ground. She wrapped her arms over her head in a protection attempt- and someone grabbed her hand. She felt the flow of people shift slightly around her, and suddenly there was space to get up. She pushed herself to her feet and her eyes met the eyes of her savior- an older man wearing a tan jacket. "Thank you," she gasped, pressing forward again with the crowd, now dispersing as they crossed the street and flooded into the park adjacent to the hall. She and the man hurried into the middle of the crowd, everyone was looking back towards the building. Loki was striding across the red-carpeted ground, his dinner party clothes gone, replaced by leather and gold. A green cape flowed behind him and his staff had transformed into the scorpion- tail scepter. As he crossed the street, a _polizei_ car came tearing towards him, siren blaring. Sparing barely a glance, Loki fired a blast from the scepter. The car skidded on its front bumper before flipping to land on its roof. The crowd surged away from Loki, only to be met with a Loki shimmering into existence in front of them. They stopped in their tracks, running away, only to be met with two more Lokis forming a square around them.

"Kneel before me," Loki declared as the people panicked. "I said...KNEEL!" He screamed, banging the butt of his scepter on the ground for emphasis. The gem in his and the illusions' scepters flashed a bright azure. The crowd, as one, went to their knees and bowed their heads. Loki smirked. "Is this not simpler?" He began to slowly make his way into the crowd, the people around him shifting to clear a path. He raised his arms. "Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation." Kneeling next to the old man, Natalie frowned._ About as much as I crave seven simultaneous root canals_... Loki continued pacing slowly forward. "The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power- for identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end," he finished, a grin growing on his face, "You will always kneel." The old man lifted his head and slowly got to his feet, facing Loki, who narrowed his eyes at him.

"Not to men like you," he said calmly. Loki huffed.

"There are no men like me," he said.

"There are always men like you," replied the old man. Natalie looked up at the man. A tear shone in the corner of his eye. Loki smiled, raising the scepter.

"Look to your elder, people." The gem began glowing. Natalie jumped to her feet, standing between the man and Loki. Loki stared at her for a moment, something shifting in his expression. Then his smile came back. "I get to make two examples tonight." The gem began to glow.

Loki fired.

The blast never reached them though. Something dropped in front of them, sending the energy back at Loki, knocking him to the ground. Captain America straightened up, his shield smoking.

"You two okay?" he whispered back. Natalie nodded. Steve turned his attention back to Loki and began picking his way between the people towards him. "You know, the last time I was in Germany, and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing." People began standing up to see what was going on.

"The soldier," said Loki heavily, hoisting himself up using his staff. "The man out of time."

"I'm not the one who's out of time," replied the captain. There was a noise overhead. Natalie turned to see a quinjet hovering above the park. A large gun unfolded from the bottom of the plane and Natasha's voice came from an outboard speaker.

"_Loki, drop the weapon and stand down_." Loki's response was to raise the scepter and fire a blast at the jet. It jerked to the left to avoid the blast and Steve hurled his shield at Loki, catching him in the neck. Once again, the crowd was running and screaming, repelled from the fight like oil and water. Natalie grabbed the hand of the old man, who was standing, shocked, and pulled him away from the fight. He stumbled after her. She took him through the park with a large group of people. When the crowds began slowing, she did too, releasing his hand and asking him if he was all right.

"That was very brave, standing up to him like that," she said. He smiled shakily.

"I could not let this man carry on what he was saying. It brought back memories of similar situations. As I said, there are always men like that man." Natalie nodded.

"Thank you for helping me. When I fell, back at the hall."

"Just because you are smaller does not mean you have less right to live. People help old men like me, people help disabled people, but people do not seem to help teenagers." Natalie felt a prickling in the corners of her eyes.

"Are you sure you're all right?" she asked again. He nodded. "Thank you, again." Then she pulled off her shoes and ran back through the park. When she reached the fight, the quinjet had landed and someone new was standing in front of Loki next to Steve. Iron Man had quite a few weapons from all over his suit aimed at Loki. Loki's hands were raised, his golden armor gone. Natasha came down the quinjet ramp holding a set of cuffs. Natalie edged up to the ramp, staying out of the way. Loki was cuffed, led inside and the rest of them boarded the jet.

On board, Natalie changed out of her fancy clothes and into a SHIELD uniform, which she was surprised to see they had in her size. Natalie found herself being introduced to_ Tony Stark_, who shook her hand and gave congratulations for making it into college at a younger-than-usual age, like he had. After that, the ride was silent for some time, until Steve turned away from Loki to face Tony and Natalie.

"I don't like it," he murmured.

"What, Rock of Ages giving up so easily?" Tony replied.

"I don't remember it being that easy," said Steve glancing back over his shoulder at Loki. "This guy packs a wallop."

"Still, you are pretty spry, for an older fellow. What's your thing, Pilates?" Steve gave him a confused look.

"What?" The two continued bickering. Natalie tuned them out- they'd cool off eventually, they just had to get used to another alpha male in their territory. Instead, she watched Loki. He sat in his seat, cuffed and confined. He had no expression on his face and sat silently, staring forward...until thunder cracked and lightning forked across the sky above them. Loki jumped and glanced up.

"Where's this coming from?" Natasha wondered from the cockpit, flipping a few switches. Something began to surface in Natalie's memory, something from a mythology book she had read when she was younger...

"What's wrong?" Steve asked Loki, with something close to a mocking tone to his voice, catching sight of the apprehensive expression on Loki's face. "Scared of a little lightning?"

"I'm not overly fond of what follows," replied Loki, staring up at the roof of the jet. The factoid broke the surface of Natalie's memory.

"Oh my god-" Something hit the roof of the jet with a thud. Everyone jerked their heads upward. Tony placed his helmet over his head and pressed a button on the wall, opening the rear hatch. Wind rushed into the interior of the plane.

"What are you doing?" asked Steve, pulling his cowl up over his face. Something- no, some_body_ landed on the open hatch. Natalie saw a red cape flying in the wind, fluttering blond hair, shining metal and dark leather. The tall, burly man made to head for Loki. Tony held up his palm, a blue light growing on the center, but the man punched Tony in the gut, sending him flying back into Steve. Natalie threw herself flat against the wall as the tangle of bodies flew past her. The man grabbed Loki by the straps of his chest armor, snapping the restraints as though they were paper. He took hold of Loki by the neck, turned, and leaped back out of the plane. Natalie turned to Steve and Tony, who were untangling themselves and standing up.

"And now there's that guy," muttered Tony.

"Another Asgardian?" Natasha shouted from the cockpit.

"That guy's a friendly?" Steve questioned.

"Doesn't matter. If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract's lost," replied Tony, walking to the open hatch.

"Stark, we need a plan of attack!" said Steve.

"I have a plan. Attack," retorted Tony over his shoulder, before jumping out of the plane and soaring down. Steve unstrapped a pack from the side of the plane. He shrugged it on.

"I'd sit this one out, Cap," warned Natasha.

"Don't see how I can," replied Steve, fastening the straps around his chest and buckling them.

"These guys come from legend, they're basically gods."

"There's only one god, ma'am, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that," said Steve before diving out of the plane. Natalie watched him fall for a second before she heard Natasha saying something.

"You need to go down there!" she shouted.

_"What?!_"

"Those three are all alphas butting heads. They're gonna try and fight it out and we're gonna lose time-or worse, lose Loki. Grab one of those parachutes," she said. Natalie grabbed one and strapped it on the way she had seen Steve do it.

"They're pretty simple. See that cord hanging from the right side? That's the rip cord. Wait five seconds, minimum, then pull it. That'll open the chute. The two smaller straps are for steering, but you're going pretty straight down, so I doubt you'll need them. Don't wait too long to pull the rip cord or you won't stop in time. Five seconds minimum, I'd say fifteen max. And try not to land in a tree." Natalie was beginning to feel very panicky. "Just go, it'll be over with faster than you think." Natalie staggered to the edge of the hatch. She looked back at Natasha, who gave her a thumbs-up,thn she took a deep breath and jumped.

Natalie could feel the wind tug her hair out of its elaborate style to stream behind her. The wind roared in her ears. How long did she have to wait? At least five seconds. Had it been fifteen yet? She reached up for the rip cord. It danced in the wind, eluding her fingers. Increasingly frantically, she grabbed desperately and managed to snag the strap between two of her fingers. She closed her fist around it and yanked hard. There was a jerk and an upward tug, but no sharp ascent like she'd seen in the movies. Did she have pull it in time? The ground seemed to be coming up awfully fast. She tilted her head up and saw to her horror that the parachute had not opened fully. She tugged the rip cord again, hoping to elicit more of the fabric expanding. She was rewarded by the parachute fluttering open, air rushing in and pushing up on the fabric. Her descent was slowed some, but she still was moving faster than she should have been when she landed. She twisted around in the air and hit the ground on her side, hearing something crack. Judging by the pain now spreading through her chest, it wasn't a twig. She groaned. Her vision clouded over and she faded into unconsciousness.

Moments later, it seemed like, though it was probably a few minutes, she was awoken by a crashing noise somewhere off to her left. She sat up, gasping at the pain that flared in her chest. Fumbling with the buckles, she yanked off the parachute pack and stood up slowly, one hand pressed to her ribcage, leaning against a tree, listening. There was a clang and the sound of splintering wood. Several dozen yards to her left, there were flashes of light. She began to pick her way over fallen trees and through mud puddles until she reached a clearing. It was man-made, quite recently by Iron Man and Thor's fight. As she stood next a tree at the edge, Iron Man stood up from a kneeling position and flew towards Thor, kicking him in the chest and sending him crashing through a tree trunk. Thor slid to a halt on one knee, raised his hand and flung out his arm. Something lifted off the ground and zoomed to land solidly in his hand. He then thrust his arm into the sky. Lightning cracked overhead, sparking down to gather on the object in his hand, which he then pointed at Iron Man. The electricity jumped to Tony's suit and Tony staggered, bracing himself against the overload of power. When it died down, he lifted his head, raised his palms and blasted Thor with a much more powerful shot than Natalie would have suspected, as well as firing a beam from his chest. Thor was knocked backwards, and flipped to land on one knee. Tony crouched in anticipation and Thor flew forward, the object (which Natalie could now see was a hammer) held out in front of him. Tony flew to meet him, catching him in the chest and soaring upwards through the branches above. Natalie stepped out into the clearing and watched them fly around the mountain, scraping up against it at one point, then flying back down and crashing through the trees to the ground, close to where they had been but not in the clearing itself. Natalie stumbled through the trees, looking for them and this time found them in the middle of a hand-to-hand brawl. Tony headbutted Thor, who returned the gesture. Tony was knocked backward but flipped around and rocketed forward to grab Thor and swing him around, sending him into a fallen tree. As he got up, preparing to charge Tony, Natalie jumped out in front of him.

"All right, enough!" she yelled. Thor was taken aback by the sight of a adolescent girl standing in the middle of his fight.

"What the hell are you doing down here?" Tony asked in shock.

"Blame Tasha, she- you know what, not the point! Okay. I need you," she said, pointing at Thor, "To please not hit me with that and then just take it easy, okay? No more lightning. We don't want to fight you, we just need Loki to tell us some things, okay?" Thor lowered the hammer.

"Hey, I told him the same thing and he went all Hammer Time on me!"

"Well, 'A,' I'm guessing you were fighting him at the time and 'B,' I'm a girl. Boys are more likely to listen to girls because you think we pose less of a threat. Now please tell me you didn't forget that the reason you are fighting is still out here somewhere?" Thor pointed to the top of a rocky peak behind Natalie.

"He is still up there." Natalie lowered her hands.

"Great! Lets go get him, find Cap and go back up to the quinjet!" she said, her exasperation manifesting itself in the overly happy tone of her voice. There was a thud behind her. She turned to see Captain America standing on top of a fallen tree. "Hey, Cap!" she said cheerily. "We're all good!" Thor and Tony moved slightly closer to her, eying the other warily. Natalie was struggling against the dizziness that had been there since she had awoken and she staggered, bracing herself against a fallen tree. Steve ran over and placed a steadying hand on her shoulder.

"You all right?" Natalie nodded tiredly.

"Parachute didn't work right...fell funny..." she murmured, leaning heavily against the tree as her knees gave way. She felt someone's arm behind her knees and shoulders, cradling her, before she fell unconscious again.

She awoke back in the helicarrier medical bay. It was still nighttime, though she wasn't sure if they had gone through any time zones. She sat up. Her ribs were really sore. She rubbed a hand along them, feeling bandages wrapped around her lower chest. A doctor made her way over to Natalie's bed.

"Bit sore?" she asked with a kind smile. Natalie nodded. "You cracked a rib doing whatever it was that you were doing. A few other cuts and scrapes and minor bruising on your fingers and arms." Natalie sighed. Just two weeks ago the worst injury she had ever gotten was a stove burn and now here she was in the medical bay again.

"How long do I have to stay?" she asked the doctor.

"You're free to go, actually," said the doctor, consulting a clipboard. "Normally it might be longer but I've got special orders from Director Fury. Just take it easy, okay?" Natalie nodded. "Oh, and the director said you should head to the bridge after you woke up." Natalie thanked her and left.

_*Do you like the decorations, young lady?_

_**Thank you, young lady. _I got these from Google Translate. If they're wrong in any way let me know so I can correct them.

* * *

**Whatcha think? Drop me a review!**

**~Ophelia**


End file.
